Nani ka Ai to Yobareru
by Tsuki no Ame
Summary: "What is this warm and soft feeling? Aniki, am I sick or something?" "It seems like you are, Sasuke." he smiled. "What is it, a fever?" I asked. For once in my life I felt dumb for asking. "Not exactly, how do I explain it? It's something called love." I was dumbfounded. "Me? In love? With whom exactly?" He looked at me as if I was a fool. "You'll know."
1. Welcome to The Uchiha Manor

**A/N: **You must be thinking, "WTF? YOU'RE NOT DONE WITH YOUR OTHER STORIES! WHY ARE YOU CREATING ANOTHOR ONE? HAH?" Yeash I know. I'm BAD! I had a strong urge to write this one! So, this is set in the modern world in Kyoto, Japan. It is set in Kyoto because Kyoto is a very traditional place and since Kishimoto set Naruto in the old Japanese times I was like, "Well, what the hell! Might as well put it in Kyoto!" :D Hinata's parents and Sasuke's parents are dead. Sorry. D: They are 14 in this story! :D I do not own Naruto because if I did I would be richer than all of ya'll and would've paired Hinata with Sasuke immediatly. =w=

By the way i changed Itachi's age to 16. In the original story he was like what? 4-6 years older than Sasuke? Well I don't care! Bwuah! POV's will mostly be Hinata and Sasuke! Ahhh, Nani Ka Ai to Yobareru means, "Something called Love" I just love that title! It'll fit with the story. Okay, ONTO THE STORY! :D ENJOY!

**Nani Ka Ai to Yobareru**

**Welcome to the Uchiha Manor**

My father died with my mother in an airplane crash, leaving only my cousin Neji nii-san, my sister Hanabi, and I having to live with his best friend's eldest son, Uchiha Itachi. His parents also died in the plane crash with my parents. Uchiha's uncle, Uchiha Kyoya sama, currently takes care of him and his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke is the same age as I am. We have seen each other a couple of times but, haven't spoken to each other. The Hyuuga Manor will be sold to someone else in the Hyuuga family until I am old enough to live on my own.

Neji nii-san, Hanabi, I had finally packed what we have needed. Our funiture in our rooms will be shipped by movers. Our other funiture will be kept in storage. One of the Uchiha's drivers picked us up in front of our house. I sighed. I had butterflies in my stomach. _Good bye house...I'll see you when I'm 18 years old. _I slightly smiled and got into the car with Neji and Hanabi. "Nee san, when will we come back?" Hanabi asked. "When I turn 18." Neji butted in.

"I didn't ask you Neji!"

"Shh, we're in the Uchiha's car. Don't annoy the driver." Neji exclaimed. Hanabi sighed.

I smiled slightly at both of them. It was a short drive, the Uchiha only lived 20 minutes away from our old house. We all got out of the car and saw the huge manor. "Woah~! It's huge!" Hana yelled.

"I guess this is what you expect from an Uchiha."

The large gates opened, revealing Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke waiting on the front porch for us. The manor was just like ours. A traditional Japanese home with lots of garden's and flowers. "Welcome to the Uchiha Manor you three." We all bowed in respect. "No need to do that Hyuuga's. Make yourself at home! Please call me Itachi." he gently smiled. He was a charming man. He was 16 years old; 2 years older than us. His charming smile made me blush slightly.

Uchiha-san was quiet and had his hands in his pockets. (When she means by uchiha she means Sasuke) "Sasuke, be polite and introduce yourself to your new housemates." Uchiha grunted and started to walk away. "It seems like he's shy." Uchiha turned back and gave his older brother a glare. "Tch. Who're you calling shy?" He walked over as Itachi san smiled at his little brother. "Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like to be bothered."

"Hyuuga Neji. Hinata-sama's and Hanabi-sama's cousin." he bowed in respect.

"Hyuuga Hanabi! I'm Hinata's sister! Nice to meet ya!" she bowed.

"A-Ano..." My head was down. I was actually pretty nervous and really shy right now. I fidgeted a bit.

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata desu! Um...It's a pleasure being here! We won't be a burdern to all of you!" I bowed. _Ahh, I'm blushing! So embaressing!_

"The hime-sama is quite beautiful right Sasuke?" Itachi smiled. I blushed even harder.

Uchiha san ignored the question and walked away. He kicked a stone on his way inside the manor. "Don't mind him. He's very **emo**, if that's how you kids put it." He continued to smile and showed us around the house. Hanabi's room was by Itachi's room. So was Neji's. Their rooms were by the living room while my room happends to be by Uchiha san. My room was farther away from everyone else's. "Hinata sama will get the 4th biggest room because she's the heiress." is what Itachi san said. I didn't mind my room being big nor being by Sasuke's. At least I'll be at peace.

I went upstairs to my room and it was huuuuuge! _And this is the fourth biggest room!_ I carried by bags inside the large room. My furniture was already in my new room and was already set in place just like I wanted to. (go to my profile to see a lame picture of Hinata's room) I dropped my bags on the floor and ran to my lavender bed. My bed smelled like it usually did, roses. I sat up in my bed and stetched. _Today's going to a new beginning! _I went toward my bags and unpacked all of my clothes. I had fun decorating my new room. _Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, wish me luck from heaven!_

* * *

><p>Dammit! It's bad enough that I have to live in the same house as Itachi but now, Hyuuga's! No, I absolutely cannot accept that. And worst of all TWO girls live here! I bet they are still thinking of me. I just have to ignore them. It's horrible enough that I have to go through Sakura and Ino. Sigh. Why can't I be 18 now and leave this damn house? I looked at my clock in my dark room. <em>6:42...<em>**CLANG CLANG!** _Why the hell are they making so much noise? _I came out of my room and going towards the loud noise. It lead into the kitchen. _A rare sight, Itachi's cooking._ Behind him I saw short indigo hair. Itachi moved out of the way and behind him was the Hyuuga girl. "Oh, Sasuke. Why don't you come and help us cook?" he asked.

"Hn."

"Oh, it's Uchiha san." Her voice was soft and innocent. Made me sick just hearing it.

"Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"Sasuke. Not Uchiha san. There's too many Uchiha's here."

"Ara, Sasuke, for the first time in your entire life you actually let at girl let you call you by your first name." (His fan girls call him by his first name but, he ignores them and dosen't like it when they call by his first name) Itachi said. I sighed.

"Well, if she's living here she might as well call me by my first name." I replied back. I looked at the girl Hyuuga, her face was bright pink. "Tch." I went back towards my room and sat on my bed.

"Tommorow is going to suck." I sighed.

**Next time in Nani ka Ai to Yobareru:**

**Transfer Students**

"Hey Sasuke kun! Why we're you walking with them to school?"

"Sasuke kun!"

"Are you dating her Sasuke kun!"

"Sasuuuuke~!"

"TEME!" I had an extreme headache and its just 8:00 AM. The annoying person who yelled out 'teme!' was Naruto, my best friend since we were little chibi's. "Are you dating that Hyuuga?" he asked. "No."

"Then why are you-"

"AHHH! JUST SHUT UP!" The fan girls and Naruto shut up. I fast walked to class.


	2. Transfer Students

**Nani Ka Ai to Yobareru**

**Transfer Students**

(Hinata POV)

The next day I woke up earlier than expected. When I woke up I noticed that I'm not in my usual room. _Oh, that's right. I just moved into the Uchiha compound._ I was confused at first but, went back to my sences. I sat up on my bed and yawned. I stretched my arms and sighed. _Otou-san, Okaa-sama, please lend me your some of your strength just for today! Because, today is the day where I can start over and try to make some friends!_

I walked to my bathroom and closed the door. I took a short shower and blow dried my medium short hair. (A/N Her hair is to her shoulder in this series until she's in highschool) I wore my Sailor Fuku (Red and White) and put on my stockings.

After I did that I brushed my teeth, grabbed my shoes, grabbed my school bag and headed for the door. When I opened my door Uchi- I mean Sasuke-san just happened to come out of his room at the same time as I just. He was fully dressed in his black Gakuran. We both exchanged looks.

I've frogotten my manners and bowed. "O-Ohiyo Uchi- ah, ano, Sasuke-san!" My face flushed pink because of my bad mistake. (ohiyo=good morning) She jsut looked at me and headed toward the stairs. _Is he in a bad mood? _I thought. When I went downstairs the Uchiha's maids bowed.

"Good Morning Hinata sama. Breakfast is on the table." All 6 maids said in a unison. I was stunned because hardly ANY of the Hyuuga maids ever done that togethor in a unison.

"Eh? Ah, thank you for your hard work." I bowed back and headed for the kictchen table. Neji, Hanabi, and Itachi san were at the kitchen table waiting for me. Sasuke san wasen't at the table. _I guess he didn't want to eat... _I sat down and looked at the omlletes, rice, miso, and stewed vegetables. _W-What a big meal!_

"We've been waiting for you _Hinata-hime_." Itachi san smiled charmingly. _Hinata-hime _seems to be my new nickname for him. I blushed a bit. "E-Excuse me Itachi san but, where's Sasuke san?" I asked timidly.

"Excuse my _imouto _he never eats breakfast and always heads toward our garden for a while. After that he heads to school."

"I see..."

"Well, shall we eat?"

"Itadakimasu!" Hanabi greatfully said and began eating. I gave a slight smile. "Itadakimasu."

* * *

><p>I stared at the blue sky and watched blue birds fly to their nests. <em>It's only been 2 days and I can't even be near those Hyuuga's! Sigh. And that Hyuuga girl, she's-<em>

"Sasuke-san." I heard a calm yet, quiet voice call my name. I looked behind myself and saw that Hyuuga girl. _Tch._

"Sasuke-san, um..., It's time to go..." she muttered. I glanced at her emotionlessly. I got up and began to head toward school. She stood there just watching me walk off. I stopped and turned around once again.

"Are you coming or not?" She stared at me and suddenly flinched. Her face blushed a bit. "E-Eh! O-Of course." She bowed and ran over to her cousin- who was in the front gates.

"Hinata-sama, you frogot your lunch. Here." I heard from a distance and I he gave her the bento. _So, the Cadet Branch does whatever the Main Branch wants? _I scoffed. The Hyuuga boy heard me and looked back. He glared at me and started to walk with the Hyuuga girl. I stood and looked up at the sky. (A/N: Shikamaru Moment lolz) It was bright and sunny...I hated that. It reminded me of "love". It was sickening.

I noticed the Hyuuga girl chatting with the Hyuuga boy and they both stopped. I notice him sigh and say something back. I could make out was he was saying. "Are you sure Hinata-sama?" _Sure to what? _I curiously thought myself. She turned around yelled out, "Are you coming or not?" She just imitaded at what I said earlier. Just like she did earlier, I stared at her and scoffed. I looked away and started to walk on the oppisite side of the street. As I walked on the oppisite side of the street more and more girls began to crowd around me.

I gave out a long sigh.

"Kyaaaaah! Sa-su-ke kuuuuun!~"

"You're so handsome!"  
>"I wish we were in the same class for this semester! I would love that!"<br>"Sasuke kuun~ Marry me!"  
>"SASUKE KUN! YOU ARE MY LIGHT!" (AN ...stole it from Itachi's line when he lost his cool LOL.)

_Why of all days do you hyena's pick today as the day to annoy me? Tch. _Just when my headache was beginnning to get worse it just happens to become much MORE worse. In front of me were construction workers who were fixing the side walk. And no, there is no other way around for me to get to school. I HAD to cross the street over to those Hyuuga's with the pack of hyena's behind me. I was seriously in a bad mood.

"Sasuke kuuun~ Arn't you going to cross the street?"

"Ne, Sasuke kun the workers are yelling at us! Scary! Come on let's go!"

"At US? They're yelling at YOU!"  
>"What was that, you slut!"<br>"You bitch! I'm not a slut!"  
>"WHAT? DON'T YELL AT HER THAT WAY!"<br>"SHE HAD THE RIGHT TO!"

_Tch. Better run for it. _I had no other choice but, to cross the street. When I fast walked across the street the hyena's didn't even notice me leaving. Girls are idiots. They're all the same to me. My hands were in my pockets for a reason. A girl would come up and snatch my hand. And they would hold it.

Basicly EVERY GIRL did that to me. I didn't do that at home because, Itachi would make fun of me whenever I did that. Yet, it had become a habit for me and I guess Itachi also noticed it became a habit of mines; so he stopped teasing me about it.

When I was on the other side of the sidewalk, my timing was perfect. Witch sucked for me. I was right next to the Hyuuga girl and her cousin. "Ah, Sasuke-san...Neji nii-san." She turned to her cousin for an answer. He sighed. "Hai Hai." (Yes Yes or okay okay)

"Ohiyo Uchiha." _Heh. She forced him to say "ohiyo" to me?_

I didn't reply back. He seemed like he didn't care and the Hyuuga girl had a worried face. We all walked quietly until, we were at school. Chaos began.

"Kyaah! It's Sasuke kun!"

"It's him! But, who ARE THEY!"

"Ne, the boy with the brown hair is hot!"

"Whose that girl between them! She's kawaaaaii!"

"Dude, do you see that girl between them? She's fucking hot!"

"Look at their eyes! They must be siblings."

"So that means...THAT'S SASUKE'S GIRLFRIEND!"

"Nooo! Sasuke-kun is mine! But...they **do **make a good couple."

I could see the Hyuuga girl blushing and the Hyuuga boy trying to calm her down. "SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUN!~" _Shit. Sakura._

"Shut up billboard brow! I was here first!" _Tch. Ino._

"WHAT WAS THA- GAH. I-I-I-INO!"  
>"WHAT!" Ino and Sakura noticed that Hyuuga girl with me. <em>...I hate girls. <em>They came over to me. I can obviously tell that they were angry yet, they kept on fake happy faces.

"Hey Sasuke kun! Why we're you walking with them to school?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke kun!" Anothor girl joined in.

"Are you dating her Sasuke kun?" Ino asked.

"Sasuuuuke~!"

"TEME!" I have an extreme headache and its just 8:00 AM. The annoying person who yelled out 'teme!' was Naruto, my so called best friend since we were little chibi's. "Are you dating that Hyuuga?" he asked. "No."

"Then why are you-"

"AHHH! JUST SHUT UP!" The fan girls and Naruto shut up. I fast walked to the class name board, leaving The Hyuuga's with the hyena's.

* * *

><p>"Ne! What's your name!"<p>

"Are you guys siblings?"

"Are you and Sasuke kun dating!"

"You guys are so CUTE!"

I was in utter confusion. _W-What is going on? Is Sasuke-san THIS popular?_

"E-Eto..."  
>"Hinata-sama. Let's go." Nii-sama said and took my wrist and took me toward toward the class name board. Neji nii-san and I noticed a large crowd surrounding the class board.<p>

Yet, they weren't looking for their names. They looked at Uchiha Sasuke. As the girls usually did (except for me and very few girls), they squeld out his name and yelled out to him.

While the boys envied him and cussed.

Sasuke-san was searching for his name on the board for 8th graders. Neji nii-san became somewhat like my body gaurd and told everyone to move. We finally got through the crowd and for some reason the crowd gasped.

"Hey! They're near the Uchiha!"  
>"Shit, I feel bad for them. Mostly for the hot girl."<br>"HOW DARE THEY GET NEAR MY SASUKE-KUN?"  
>"Eeeeh!"<br>Is what most of them said. Neji nii-san looked for my name because, he was always like that since childhood. He had finally found my name on the board. "Hinata-sama, you're in the same class as me. A-3"

"Ore mo." (me too) A deep yet, soft voice replied. I looked at were that voice was coming from. It was familiar. Sasu_ke-san is in the same class as me? _I looked at the board and indeed, Uchiha Sasuke was in our class. I gave a slight smile. Inside I felt sort of happy he was in the same class as Nii-sama and I. Sasuke-san seems very cold and..._lonely_.

"Oiiii! Teme!" A sudden flash of blonde hair went in front of Sasuke-san. "Oh, Naruto."  
>"OH, NARUTO JA NAAAAAI!" ('OH, NARUTO' NOT!) When I took a step to the right I saw the boys face. He was a pretty...handsome boy. Even though I just saw this boy for the first time he looked like a sunflower. He looked lively and cheerful like the sun. His voice had a kind and refreshing feeling to it.<p>

"What do you want?" Sasuke-san replied.

"I asked you who was that girl you were..." the blonde haired boy tilted to his left and saw me behind Sasuke-san. "OHHH! (points to Hinata) IT'S THAT GIRL!" he yelled. Neji nii-san seemed irritated. "She's not 'that' girl. She has a name. I'm Hyuuga Neji. This is my cousin-"

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata! It's a pleasure to meet you!" I blurted out while I bowed respectfully. I became embaressed and saw the boy laughing. "Ahahaha! A Hyuuga huh? Just as I noticed dattebayo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo!" _D-Dattebayo? _(Meaning somewhat similar to: You know what I mean? or You 'know?)

He suddenly approached me. His face ws right in front of mines. I could hear my heart beating so fast. My face must be like a red hot chili pepper! "Ne, are you Sasukes girlfriend?" _EEEEEH! G-GIRL FRIEND! _"E-Eto..."  
>Neji nii-san was furious yet, he didn't want to make a scene or else it'll ruin our family name. (AN she knows how he acts) "Baka." Sasuke-san hit Naruto on the top of his head. "What was that for?" He turned around a bit frustrated. "I'm not dating her. Her family is living with me."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" The whole crowd said in shock and gasped.

"WHAT! BUT-"

"Shut up. You guys are giving me a headache..." He coldly replied back. The bell rang just in time. Sasuke-san headed toward class while a bunch of girls still followed him. As I started to walk behind Sasuke-san a bunch of other boys wanted to follow me as well. Instead, they headed to their own classes because Nii-san gave them the "look". Ever since our childhood Nii-sama's "look" would always frighten the others away.

Even adults would be scared of his look. One time when I was in 2nd grade there was this bully who would always steal my school bag from me.

Nii-sama was always with me whenever that happened yet, he would do nothing to stop it. Yet, suddenly when the bully stole my bag Nii-sama used his taijutsu on him and gave him a harsh glare. A glare like no other. His aura around him...it was scarier than my fathers. That bully was never seen again. Then again, it was funny because the bully was in 5th grade at the time and he got beat by a 2nd grader. Hehe.

Onto what's happening now. I am currently standing next to room A-3. Students went inside the classroom while I stood outside with Neji nii-sama. My heart was thumping so loud...I could hear it.

I started to hypervenalate badly. _What would they think of me when I go inside? What'll happen when I go in? Will they make fun of me like in grade school, 7th, and 8th grade? How would I react? W-Why am I asking myself these things? What'll happen when-"_

"Hinata-sama." I turn my right and I see my cousin, my dear cousin right next to me. He gave me a slight grin yet, it was so kind. He patted my head gently like my mother would.

"It's okay Hinata-sama. I'll be here with you always." His eyes, his grin, his voice, his face, his determination, his strength, everything...he made me confident. He gave me his strength. I smiled gently back at him. "Arigato, Neji nii-sama." I took a deep breath in and let it out. I entered the classroom and everyone took at stare at me.

"Dude! She's in our class!"  
>"Damn she's hot!"<br>"KYAAH! Whose he! He's so hot!"  
>"Whose that girl next to him?"<br>"A relative?"  
>"I've never seen them before. Their eyes are so uniqe."<br>"They were walking with the Uchiha earlier."  
>"NANI?"<p>

Again the whispers came.

All of the seats were taken except for the seat in the back of the row by the window. Luckily the seat in front of it was also empty. I walked toward my destination to the back of the row. I sat down and Neji nii-san sat in front of me. Ten minutes had passed and no sign of our sliding door suddenly opened and a charming man came in. He had a scar across his nose.

"Sorry that I'm late class. I had a meeting to attend to. Heheh...anyway, class, welcome to A-3. I'm your teacher until the end of the school year." He picked up a peice of chalk the desk and began writing on the chalk board. He then turned to the side, revealing his last name. "Iruka-sensei" (he added the sensei at the end)

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Nani Ka Ai to Yobareru: How to Interact with Hinata<strong>

Hinata's first day of 9th grade didn't go as she thought. It was better than she thought! Her school day isn't over yet, it's just begining. The boys want to get to know her but, her cousin is in the way. Inuzuki Kiba, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and even Uzumaki Naruto will fight their way to get to know the new girl! Shikamaru and Shino are dragged by Lee, Chouji, Kiba, and Naruto and are foced to help them get to know the new girl a bit more. Yet, when Uchiha Itachi appears to Konoha Middle School for a little visit...chaos will begin./p


	3. How to Interact with Hinata

**A/N: **Just a small side note. Itachi is a bit off character! I'M SO SORRY! I'm not good with boys! Please forgive me! AND PLEASE REVEIWS! I like them reveiws! Reveiws are like food and give me energy. Ahaha. =U=

**Nani ka Ai to Yobareru**

**How to Interact with Hinata  
><strong>

_9:21 AM - Breaktime_

_An Unknown POV_

I saw all of the boy's crowding around the new transfer student. I couldn't even get a good look at her because first of all, a fly suddenly decided to annoy me. Second of all, right after the fly flew away that's when those boys were crowding around her saying, "Dude, she's fucking hot!" or "Hey, hey! Wanna go karoke with me?" and other kind of rediculous stuff. I sighed. _She can't that cute is she? I mean, the last transfer student was a girl and look at her... _I looked over toward Haruno Sakura.

I heard she transfered back here again (She was going to move to the Suna area due to her dad's busniess) because, she supposedly said she had some, 'unfinished business' with a certain someone. Well, that was a rumor. Most of the guys think she came back for Sasuke. That bastard, he thinks he's all cool just cause he's a damn Uchiha.

Heh.

One day, I'll show him! I'll show him that I'm better than him! Cheh.

Anywaaaaaaaay, I saw all of the boys suddenly walk away in a fright. I sat in the 3rd row 4th seat from the window. I saw her so called, "hot" cousin giving them the 3rd most frightning glare I've ever seen in my entire life. The number one most frighting glare I've seen was Shikamaru's mom. I shivered. The most second scariest glare belonged to Naruto's mom, Kushina.

I felt like I was going to be sick. Their glares gave me the chills! When the boys walked away from the transfer student's desk I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

A girl with similar eyes to the other transfer student except they were..stunning. Those long and fluffy eyelashes...with her moon-like eyes that had a tint of lavender. Her dark indigo hair was to her chest and looked very silky. And her face, she truely did look like a _tenshi_. (angel) Now I see why the boys were all over her.

"Mweheheheh..." A sudden creepy laugh is was I heard. I turned around seeing that idiot kneeling in front on my desk with his head resting on it. "Oh, it's Naruto..."  
>"Ehehehehe..." he laughed weirdly again.<br>"What is it?"  
>"Heheh. You're blushing, you got the hots for the new girl, huuuh?"<br>I suddenly feel myself blushing _this_ time. "Haah? Naruto you idiot. No I'm not."

"Eheheheh." He smiled hugely at me. I sighed. Suddenly, my friends came over toward me.  
>"Yo." Shino said in his usual boring, and dull voice.<br>"Ohiyo gozaimasu." Lee said.  
>Chouji was happily eating his chips.<br>"Aaaa-aah. Anothor transfer student huh? I hope she isn't going to be one of those fangirls." Shikamaru sighed.

"She's pretty. MUNCH MUNCH." Chouji said while eating his chips like he hasn't eaten in days.  
>"Ah~ A beauty isn't she? She has a beautiful youth inside of her!" Lee added.<p>

"OH- I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!" Naruto said outloud.  
>"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked.<br>"Heh heh. Since everybody's been talking about the new girl lately why don't we get to know her ourselves, dattebayo?"  
>"What do you mean by that?" I asked.<br>"Well, I'm saying that why don't we go up and talk to her ourselves ttbayo'!"  
>"That sounds like a great idea Naruto-kun!"<br>"(munch) Un! I'll do it too."

"...no." Shino declined.

"I'm out." Shikamaru suddenly said.

"No way." I also said.

"EEEEEEH? WHY?" Naruto sadly bursted out.

"..."  
>"It's too troublesome."<br>"She has her cousin near her. There's no way I'm taking that risk." I told him.

"Eeeh? So, you guys are scared? Huh HUH?" he interrogated us.  
>"...no."<br>"Tch."  
>"Hell no you idiot!" I hit him on the head.<p>

"IIIIIE TAAAAAAAAAI!" (Ow!-)

"I feel bad for her, though. Come on, Shikamaru."  
>"That's true..." he said.<p>

"Why do you feel bad for her Chouji-san?" Lee asked, curisouly.

"She's the prime victim. Sasuke's fan girls; witch are almost EVERY girl in the entire school, will not befriend her. It's her first day and shes being hated and hunted down." Shikamaru answered for Chouji.

I looked over toward her and she had a lonely face on even though her cousin was with her.

"Tch. Fine, I'll go." I said.  
>"Yes!" Naruto said in bliss.<p>

Shino softly nodded his head while Shikamaru still gave us a "No." A few pusuations later he finally agreed.  
>"So? What's our plan?" I asked.<p>

"Plan A! Heh heh." he motiond us to move forward and began whispering our first plan.  
>"Are you sure about this? It sounds stupid." Shikamaru said and Shino nodded in agreement.<br>"One hundred percent sure!" He grinned.  
>"Yoooosh! Plan A start!"<p>

Before Plan A could even start, a certain someone came over toward her. That damn Uchiha.  
>"Oi." he said coldly.<br>"Y-Yes?" I heard her voice for the first time. It was soothing and small.  
>"Is this yours?" He took out a large keychain. It was a red ribbion with bells at the end of it. Her eyes widend.<br>"Eh?" She looked down at her bag even more surprised.  
>"I found it in front of my bedroom, I frogot to give it to you earlier." He put the keychain on her desk and walked away.<p>

"A-Arigato, Sasuke-san!" she bowed and sat back down.  
>"HE WHAT?" Naruto's face turned pale, then his face was extremely red.<p>

"I can't believe Sasuke-san has done such **adult **things!" Lee's face also hardned and was extremely red.  
>"He's so young to do it this age...I didn't know they had <span>something<span> between them." Chouji said and stopped eating his chips.  
><em>S-Shit. That girl and him...H-HAD S-<em>

"You guys are idiots. They're living togethor. Her room must be right in front of his room." Shikamaru said and we all froze.

"I knew that ttbayo'!" Naruto blurted out while laughing awkwardly.

_No you didn't. _We all thought at the same time.

Naruto coughed a bit after her stopped laughing and then got serious. "Okay guys. Anyway, let's start Plan A! Before we start let's see if anyone's going to bother her again."  
>We all looked over to Hinata while she chatted with her cousin. We couldn't hear very well but, we had some parts of their conversation.<p>

(the '...' in the conversation is the missing parts that Naruto and them didn't hear)  
>"...looking at you."<br>"I know that Neji nii-san." She chuckled.  
>"I think they want to..."<br>"Eh? Are you sure? B-But their..."  
>"You can always make...,Hinata-sama. Don't worry I'll..."<br>"B-But I don't want to go by myself!"  
>"Hinata-sama you..."<p>

She nodded slightly. She suddenly got out of her seat.

"Dudes! Act natural!" Naruto told us and we all tried to act as normal as we can. Chouji began eating his chips, Lee was doing excersies, Shikamaru looked out the window, and Naruto began whitsleing 'Distance' from LONG SHOT PARTY. I just looked out the window.

Her timid self stood right next to me. She began figiting.  
>"A-Ano..."<br>We all turned around at the same time, looking at her.  
>Her face had turned into a plum. She was absolutely nervous that it almost made me laugh.<p>

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata! It's a pleasure to meet you all! I-I've noticed you guys staring over here at me and-" she blurted out. Her voice was somewhat...cute. Nevermind...it's sort of embaressing to say this. We all (except Shino who let out a small chuckle) bursted out laughing while she stood there in distress.  
>"E-Eh!" she said confusedly.<p>

"Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo! Oh wait, I already told you that. Heh Heh."

"Rock Lee! It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata-san."

"Aburame Shino...nice to meet you."

"Nara Shikamaru. Nice to meet ya."

"(MUNCH MUNCH) Akimichi Chouji! I love food!"

Next, it was my turn.  
>"Inuzuka Kiba. Nice to meet you, Hinata."<p>

* * *

><p>(Hinata POV)<p>

They have finally talked to me right after Neji nii and I have been catching them staring at me. It was quite scary if you ask me. Heh heh. They had suddenly bursted out laughing and then introduced themselves. They all seemed like very kind people, but, like my mother says, "You must be careful Hinata-chan. Even if they seem kind you musn't trust them unless they trust you and you feel that they are really kind. Got it? There are people in this world who take that kindness and use it for their own fun. You must be wise." I believed my mother, every word she said.

Now that I think about it, my mother was the center of my world. The advice and words she gave me worked out for me and made me a better person. The aura of these odd boys seemed to lighten up my mood. I gave them a smile and chuckled a little bit.

Before I knew it, there were boys around me with their faces flushed bright red. "E-Eh?" Is all I could say. I looked toward those boys and their faces had a tint of red. (except Shikamaru and Chouji who have no intrest in girls. And Shino was wearing his large hoodie so you couldn't see) Some of the girls went, "Kawaii~" and some glared at me for an odd reason.

The door suddenly slammed open. "Ah, I opened it too hard." That familar voice. A deep yet, kind voice.  
>"I-Itachi nii-sama?" <em>WAIT! D-Did I just call him NII-SAMA?<br>**"NII-SAAAAAMA?"  
><strong>_Itachi nii- AH, I mean Itachi-san was wearing his highschool uniform. Since his hair was a bit long it was put into a very tiny ponytail. But, he still looked very mature. He walked over to me with his back straight and his hands in his pockets.

"Nii-sama? You mean me?" He pointed to himself.  
>"A-Ah, I-I'm so sorry!" I bowed from embaressment.<br>He walked over to me and patted my head.  
>"It's okay, <em><strong>Hime-sama<strong>_. It was an accident." He chuckled a bit. I could feel Neji nii-san's evil glare and his aura.

"Did she just call him Nii-sama?"  
>"Hime-sama? Is she a heir or something?"<br>"Damn, this girl has alot of rumors going around her and it's her first day here."

Again, people whispered. I became quite famous on the first day and it's not even half of the school day.

Itachi nii-sama (A/N Appearntly she's getting used to calling him that lolz) look around the class and heard people whispering. I noticed Sasuke-san at the door and he immediatly froze. "(poiting) AAH! ANIKI! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" he yelled. Everyone gasped.

"Ne, Uchiha yelled!"  
>"He never does that."<p>

"WAIT, DID HE JUST CALL HIM 'ANIKI'?"  
><strong>"THAT'S SASUKE'S OLDER BROTHER!"<strong>

Itachi nii-san turned his head around. "Oh, Sasuke."  
>Sasuke-kun grunted and started to pull his brother out of the classroom. But, suddenly Itachi nii-sama grabbed my hand! My faced blushed thousands of red and I was being pulled by Sasuke and Itachi.<br>(Ex: Sasuke is pulling Itachi and Itachi is pulling Hinata.)  
><em>W-What in the world does Itachi nii-sama want?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Time on Nani Ka Ai to Yobareru: Onee-sama, you're going on a date?<strong>_

Why is Itachi at Konoha Middle School? Who knows! And:

"Onee-sama, you're going on a date?" is what Hanabi asks her older sister. Hinata has a tint of red on her face and her eyes widend Hanabi's sudden words.  
>"N-No, Hanabi-chan. It's not a date. Sasuke-san and I are going to get some groceries!"<br>"Eheh. Onee-sama, (winks) good luck." Hanabi smiled.  
>"E-EH?" The small, mere Hyuuga heiress said confused.<p> 


End file.
